


These Arms Of Mine

by TheHumming6irdWrites (JustAnotherCumberfictionFangirl)



Category: Swamp People RPF, Tab Benoit
Genre: And to my two specials ladies I hope you do too!, F/M, For reasons, I make no apologies for Mary Sueing this to the max, If you know you need never ask, If you need to ask you will never know, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers, Yes I really did ship Tab with his guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherCumberfictionFangirl/pseuds/TheHumming6irdWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the tags speak for themselves on this one...</p><p>[COMPLETED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Arms Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyTXgradstudent (Rachel0004)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crazyTXgradstudent+%28Rachel0004%29), [Lovelygirl2406](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelygirl2406/gifts).



The crowd roars and you move from foot to foot expectantly as you try to get a clear view of the stage.  _You can’t believe it._ You’re  _here_ and you’re  _finally_ going to get to see the legend that is Tab Benoit play live.

It’s been on your bucket list for quite some time. You can’t remember when your obsession with him started but it seems like a lifetime ago now. Unfortunately, for whatever reason, you always seemed to miss him when he was in town.

Well not this time. You’d travelled miles and miles to be here tonight.

_Yes! This time you’d made it!_

Your heart is pounding and there are butterflies in your stomach as he makes his way to the stage and you look around for a moment, wondering if you’re the only one feeling _this_ excited. Truth is, there’s no one you know to gauge your own reaction with, seeing as you’d come alone.

Your eyes connect with someone looking around the room just like you. He grins back at you and you feel a slow blush creep up your neck to your cheeks. _Dang! That is one hot guy!_

You realise you’re still staring as the opening notes of _Why Are People Like That_ begin to reverberate around the room and you awkwardly smile back before turning your head towards the stage.

You chastise yourself. _Tab Benoit is right there, doing what he does best and you are missing it!_

Refocused, you sway, bobbing your head as you feel yourself getting completely lost in the music. Song after song is met by rapturous applause and his anecdotes in between leave you breathless from laughter and more than just a hint of lust for his Southern charm and that deliciously smooth Cajun accent. He really is quite the raconteur.

You watch in rapt awe as he works that ratty old Fender Telecaster like a well-oiled machine, not sure where his fingers end and the strings begin. The man is a master at his craft. It’s kind of hypnotising and does things to you that a man playing guitar really shouldn’t.

 _But this is Tab_ , you remind yourself and allow yourself the indulgence of clenching your thighs together, licking your lips as you watch him give himself over to the music, all the while smiling a secret smile as you finally fulfil one of your dreams.

You nearly lose it in the middle of _Darkness_ though. There’s something about that mournful guitar solo that always leaves you moist and watching him perform it live is just about too much. Your hands move to your outer thighs, gripping the folds of your knee length skirt as you try to fight the urge to just take care of yourself right there and then. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea after all?  You were in serious danger of getting yourself thrown out of a gig for committing a lewd act in public!

_Still, it’d be worth it, right?_

You can’t help but chuckle at your internal diatribe, knowing your good girl/bad girl sides were having a field day in your head as they fought it out with each other. All the while, you grip handfuls of your skirt, staring at those fingers deftly thrumming the strings, imagining someone with that kind of skill using them somewhere altogether more intimate. Your forehead starts to bead with sweat and you feel it slowly trickle down the side of your face and to your neck. You tilt your head, attempting to wipe the perspiration away onto your shoulder, meanwhile biting your lower lip before letting out a ragged breath.

_And then the damn spell is broken._

Some idiot moves and stands right in front of you! He’s close to 6 feet tall and you can’t see a damn thing. You jockey for position as you try to find another vantage point but it’s no good. Your view is still blocked.

You curse yourself, lamenting your small stature. It was one of life’s great fuck ups that you weren’t taller. Your motto had always been that you were a tall person trapped inside a small person’s body and God dammit if it wasn’t true!

You move a little to your left but it’s no good. You still can’t see a goddamn thing. So you start to move to your right, sweeping the crowd in case that guy with the cute grin was still there. You weren’t sure you could handle Tab _and_ being within touching distance of him too. You feel relief mixed with disappointment when you realise the coast is clear. There’s no sign of him.

Still, your manoeuvre has revealed a marginally better view of the stage and you resign yourself to standing on tip toes for the rest of the gig. The crowd is a little more packed over this side and as you start to groove once more to the music, you’re conscious of the fact that you keep brushing against people. It isn’t helped by the fact that standing on your tip toes is making you a little unbalanced. But there really isn’t anything you can do about it in this crowd and you try to reason that everyone’s in the same boat.

The crowd goes crazy as Tab starts to play _Jambalaya_ and you find yourself once again lost in the moment as you jump up and down, trying to get a better view whilst wiggling your hips along with the music.

And that’s when you feel a pair of hands on your hips, lifting you up above the crowd. You freak out at first, wondering what the hell is happening and look down to see two great big hands gripping you tightly. They are covered in tattoos, a lion on one, a red rose on the other and some kind of lettering across both sets of knuckles. They lead down to thick, muscular arms, also covered in ink, and firm, broad shoulders. Yet there doesn’t seem to be any tension in those arms, almost as if you weigh nothing at all to the owner. _And you know that ain’t true for sure!_ _Those are some curvy hips he’s gripping right there!_

You finally cast your eyes up to who is lifting you so effortlessly and your breath catches. It’s the guy you made eye contact with earlier. He was hot from afar. _But Jesus!_ Up close he’s something else. He’s wearing a backwards baseball cap and you could see tufts of dark hair poking out underneath. His skin is tanned and those eyes that had made you go weak at the knees from afar are positively mesmerising up close. Warm, chocolate brown filled with humour and just a hint of something else. Sensuously full lips are framed by heavy stubble and you feel yourself clench as you involuntarily lick your lips.

_Fuck! You love a man with tats and a beard!_

Still, the fact remained you are alone and being manhandled by a complete stranger so you try to gather whatever modicum of common sense you can muster as your eyes meet his once more and you raise an eyebrow quizzically.

He grins up at you and shouts “Much better view eh? You looked like you was strugglin’ is all!” You can barely make his words out over the loud music but you nod and find yourself grinning back at him, mouthing “thanks!”

He winks back in response and you damn well think you might just faint. Then he nods his head back towards the stage, signalling that you’re missing the show.

Your internal dialogue is going into overdrive now. On one hand you are getting to see Tab _in all his glory_ whilst being manhandled by a fucking _hot as sin_ guy. On the other hand _you are being manhandled by someone you have never even met before and know nothing about_. He could be a freaking axe murderer for all you know! For just a fleeting second you wonder if axe murderers listen to Tab Benoit and can’t help but stifle a giggle at the thought.

You glance back down at the handsome stranger and his head is now tilted so he can see around you and bobbing along in time to the music as he watches the gig. You conclude he’s just a Good Samaritan so you relax a little.

He holds you aloft through two more songs, but towards the end of _Nothing Takes The Place Of You,_ you feel his fingers start to dig into your flesh a little and realise cramp is beginning to set in. _Poor fool must be trying to be gallant!_

You tap at his fingers indicating that you want to come down and relief flashes momentarily across his face as he slowly starts to slide you down. But there’s one small problem. Whilst you’d been hoisted up off the ground your standing position had been swallowed up by the crowd and you find yourself having to press against him on your dismount. As your ass slips past his crotch a loud groan escapes your mouth and you pray to God almighty that he didn’t hear.

You finally come to rest your feet on the floor and your knees buckle as you feel the warmth from his body pressing against your own heated skin. _When the hell did it get so damn hot in here?_  He instinctively grabs you and steadies you, one hand now on either side of your waist to anchor you and a million thoughts flash through your mind, ranging from get the hell out of there to grab this man and go find a dark corner _now_! But you’re far too chicken to move, and besides, the truth is you’re enjoying it too damn much!

So you just go with the flow, closing your eyes, tilting your head back and moving rhythmically as you lose yourself once more to the sweet sound of Tab’s voice. You can no longer see the stage but his voice still overwhelms all your senses as you find yourself swaying your hips to _Bring It on Home to Me_. And that’s when you feel something pressing insistently into the small of your back. Your eyes shoot wide open and you find yourself staring up into those big brown eyes that before had been so warm and full of amusement. Now they were almost predatory in their intensity as they stared down at you, pupils blown wide with lust.

Your mouth gapes open as you realise this man, this fucking hot as hell man _wants_ you. And you come to the sudden realisation that _you_ want _him_ just as much.  

The bad girl inside you takes the reins and you hold his gaze as you lick your lips, making as much a show of it as you dare. You're way out of your comfort zone but it feels exciting. You can feel his breathing begin to quicken as his chest presses against your back and his fingers tighten their grip on your waist. You move your own hands up over his and entwine your fingers, all the while continuing your grinding motion against his crotch.

He starts to move his hands down, tracing them down over your hips and you lean your head back so that it is tilted sideways, exposing your neck. And then his lips are on you, nipping and sucking at your neck. You begin to pant, the sound of Tab’s voice and the feel of this handsome stranger’s touch making you horny as hell. You try desperately to move your mouth, wanting to feel those sensuous lips on your own but he smirks at you teasingly, avoiding them. Instead he moves them up towards your ear. As he does so you feel his hot breath against your exposed flesh and it sends a shiver up and down your spine, and you part your lips as a soft moan escapes.

His tongue licks an agonisingly slow trail along the shell of your ear and you nearly come undone. Your nails are digging into his hands now but he doesn’t seem to notice as he slides one hand over the fabric of your skirt towards the apex of your thighs and begins to rub your throbbing mound through the thin cotton.

You gasp but don’t pull his hand away. _You want this and right at this moment you don’t give a shit about the potential consequences of getting caught._ All you can think about is this man’s hand as he expertly palms your aching cunt.

You release your grip on that hand and move yours behind you, seeking out the bulge that is now rubbing up and down the cleft of your clothed ass. You grasp him firmly through his jeans, stroking his hard length and he hisses into your ear in a thick Cajun accent.

“I want to fuck you…please… come with me?!” There’s an air of desperation in his tone and you feel just as wanton as he pulls his mouth away from your ear and looks down at you, suddenly seeming nervous.

It takes you less that a second to make your decision and you nod. And then the deal is done and he’s pulling you, _no… almost dragging you,_ across the floor in desperation.

He hauls open a door and you find yourself in a deserted hallway. It looks like a disused service entrance. There are boxes of paper towels against a boarded up doorway, the only light coming from a flickering security light that has seen better days.

But you don’t give a shit about any of that as his mouth finally descends on yours and he pushes you up against the door you’ve just come through, kissing you like a man possessed. His tongue invades your mouth as his hands slide greedily up under your skirt and settle on the globes of your ass, pinching and squeezing them roughly through your lace panties. You groan into him, kissing him back with equal fervour as your own hands go to the waistband on his jeans, unbuttoning them and slipping them down over his hips. You gasp as you break free from his mouth to see his hard cock, gloriously thick, the tip glistening expectantly. You slide your hand around it and marvel at its length and girth and he hisses at your touch, losing his grip on your ass.

That’s when you drop to your knees. Before he realises what is happening your tongue is trailing over his glistening tip, lapping at the pre-cum before taking his whole length into your eager mouth.

He cries out, an almost strangulated “ _Fuuuuck!_ ” as he watches you, and then his fingers entwine in your hair as he slowly guides your mouth in and out, a flood of filthy words escaping from that beautiful mouth of his, in that panty dropping deep Cajun accent.

But then he suddenly tugs softly at your hair and you release his cock, looking up at him in confusion. He gently pulls you back up and kisses you again before moving his head back and looking deep into your eyes questioningly.

“I said I wanted to _fuck_ you… _and I meant it…_ ” he quirks an eyebrow at you “the question is... _did you_?” And then he smiles at you, a cocky lopsided smile that reveals he knows what your answer is going to be even before you open your mouth.

You nod and he leans into you, so close that you can feel his hot breath on your cheek as he growls into your ear “ _Say it…_ ”

He lifts his head back and watches you, eyes on fire as you open your mouth, without a single hesitation and gasp “I want you to fuck me!”

And then he is back on you, spreading your legs and lifting you effortlessly as he pushes you back up against the door. Your thighs are wrapped around his waist as he tears your panties away and discards them on the floor. You gasp at his forcefulness as one hand grips your ass, whilst the other slips down to your pussy, already finding you dripping wet. He growls as he slips first one and then a second thick finger inside, revelling in how moist you already are for him. He slides them in and out whilst languidly rubbing his thumb over your clit and you buck involuntarily, crying out in pleasure. He shushes you and you look at him worriedly before he whispers “This is one of my favourite Tab tunes babe… Listen!”

You lean your head back against the door and you hear the opening notes of _These Arms of Mine_ and you damn well nearly explode right there. On the other side of the door Tab Benoit is singing, his soulful voice reverberating throughout your already trembling body as your pussy is filled knuckle deep by this gorgeous man in front of you, his eyes hooded as he watches you intently and sings along in his thick Cajun voice and it’s just too much. You feel yourself clenching around his talented fingers and he increases his speed, rubbing insistently at your clit and you come undone just as Tab reaches the end of the first verse. 

You’re both breathing heavily as he pulls his hand away and lifts his fingers to your mouth. You suck greedily, lapping up your juices and his mouth is on you once more as he tastes you too. Yet all too soon he pulls his mouth and hand away and your whimper at the loss.

But you needn’t have fretted because you are soon rewarded by the feeling of that thick, bulbous cock pressing against your still throbbing entrance. You buck your hips and he slides into you in one long thrust. You cry out, the sensation of his wide cock filling your already sensitive pussy almost too much to take.

He looks down at you in concern and whispers _“you okay baby?”_ and you nod furiously, not wanting him to stop, not wanting him to even pause.

Reassured he begins to thrust in and out, slowly, setting the same rhythm as Tab. Slow and steady, slow and steady until he reaches the guitar solo and then he begins to move faster inside you. Your hands run over his muscular chest as you grasp at the fabric of his T shirt, desperately searching for some kind of leverage and then his forehead is on yours as he grinds desperately against you, faster and faster and your hands fall to his ass as you dig your nails into the sensitive flesh. He hisses and looks up into your eyes. Pure, unadulterated lust is reflected in them and you feel that tight coil in your belly as you start to lose yourself, knowing you won’t last much longer.

“I’m gonna…. I’m…gonna…uh… I’m gonna come” you moan loudly over and over as the guitar solo reaches its crescendo and his thrusts match your moans, becoming more and more erratic until you clench around him, your entire body trembling.

Exquisite pleasure courses throughout your veins, from the hairs on your head to the tips of your toes as they curl up inside your boots.

“Oh _Jesus_ …. _Fuck!_ _You feel so fucking good baby…!”_ He cries out in response and then he is grunting as he fills you, the walls of your pulsating pussy milking him dry until you both come to a shaky standstill, foreheads pressed together as you both gasp for air, your bodies covered in a thin veil of sweat.

He gently lowers you and you both adjust your clothing. As you regulate your breathing the last few lines of the song fill the air and you both sing along breathily:

_“I need your warm loving arms to hold me tight_

_And I need you tender lips too_

_Hold me, hold me”_

And that’s what he does, this handsome stranger who has just fucked you senseless. He envelopes you back into his warm arms and pulls you into a tight embrace against his chest before leaning down and tenderly kissing you, a kiss so unlike the passionate, forceful embrace of earlier that it makes your tummy do butterflies and makes you feel dizzy with desire once again. And then he holds you tight, swaying to the final notes of the song before whispering in your ear “We should do this again sometime”

He pulls his mouth away and looks at you intently. You see vulnerability in his eyes as he waits for your reply.

“Sounds good to me…” you grin up at him and he visibly relaxes. “Actually, I hear he’s playing over in New Orleans tomorrow night…” you tease, not expecting him to bite back.

“It’s a date!” he winks at you and moves to open the door. But then he stops and goes to pick something up off the floor. He lifts the item up and you realise it’s your torn panties. He runs the black lace thoughtfully through his fingers, watching your reaction before stuffing them in his back pocket and then heads back towards the door.

“ _Wait!_ ” you cry out “I don’t even know your name!”

“It’s Chase” he tips his cap and winks at you “and it was a _real_ pleasure to meet you _darlin’!_ ”he drawls “What’s yours?”

“Meet me tomorrow in New Orleans and I’ll tell you!” you wink back at him teasingly and his deep laughter fills the air.

“Oh it’s a deal” he grins cockily as he opens the door “I wanna be able to shout your name when I fuck you tomorrow!”

Your mouth hangs open as he winks one last time at you and then he is gone, leaving you breathless and wondering how the hell you are going to be able to make it through a whole day as you wait to see this mysterious man again.

And then you remember.

There’s always Tab to listen to. _After all, Tab does what Tab does…_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Been thinking on this ever since Friday... Reasons!
> 
> P.s. this was my initial inspiration for Tab (as if I needed one!) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6b0fmt_SppU


End file.
